We're Having A Baby?
by Kimmyangel445
Summary: Lena and Ethan are finally out of high school! Ethan moved out of his house-shockingly to his family- into the Ravenwood house with Lena and Macon. However, as a closing of his first year of living with Lena and Macon, Lena starts acting strange and Ethan and her don't know what it could be and when they DO find out it's quite the surprise!
1. The Beginning

_**I finished reading the Beautiful Creatures series and Oh. My. God! I never thought it would end like that! I loved the series very much so I hope this fanfiction will be good to all fans (like myself!) of the series! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own an of the characters in Beautiful Creatures or the series, but if I did you'd better bet I'd make a little short story like this!**_

* * *

The morning sun was so bright I had to roll over and just ignore it, to sleep just a little while longer but it was the shifting against my side that had me staying still however and I slowly, ever so slowly, opened my eyes and turned my head a smile already curving over my lips. Lena slept peacefully, her hair spread out in wild curls across the pillow and across her face, her lashes rested heavily on her cheeks like black crescent moons, her lips parted slightly with her soft breathes.

I felt my heart skipping quickly as I rolled to my side but facing towards here even if the sunlight bothered the absolute hell out of me she was the one specific person or thing- though I can't call her a thing- to open my eyes too. She shifted groaning softly then her lashes fluttered softly and opened gently revealing beautiful gold and green eyes. I still loved her eyes, one perfect green like a Light Caster and one perfect yet a bit scary, golden yellow eye of a Dark Caster but that's what made her beautiful even now.

"Morning." I murmured to her as as sleepy smile crossed over her lips gently as one of her hands reached out grabbing my hand and one rested across her stomach like it had when she fell asleep and she squeezed my hand.

"Morning." She replied then yawned out loudly as she smiled and I sat up with her curled against my side even now, her head was pillowed by my lap and she smiled rolling onto her back looking up at me.

"How'd you sleep?" I asked smiling down at her as she squeezed my hand softly. Lately Lena had been having very weird sleeping patterns so the fact that she slept as deep and as long as she had made me feel relieved.

"Like the dead. I love sleeping with you, I'm glad Uncle Macon let you sleep here." She replied smiling sweetly in her typical Lena way that had my heart fluttering against my chest.

"I'm glad he let me sleep here too. Though I don't think he counted on us sleeping in the same room seeing as he put me in the farthest guest room from yours." I grinned as she laughed out, the sound like bells and it had me grinning wider.

"True!" She laughed as she said it then smiled brightly up at me. "I love you."

"I love you too. Strange to think that I moved in permanently, my dad got married to our old English teacher and we're closer than ever." I didn't really think about it too much, just projecting my thoughts out but me and Lena knew I was leaving out so much more. How Link would come around to talk with us and argue with Ridley, they way John and Liv would be laughing and joining us in conversations, how Amma would be baking up a storm in the kitchen. Those were the things about summer I was missing right now and now that everyone was either scattered or gone, it was a bit painful.

"I know what you mean. I miss how things were before hand. But I'm also happy I got you back, that your dad is happy, that Link and Ridley are making each other happy in their little weird way, Liv and John are having the time's of their lives and I got you." Lena gently said as her eyes pierced into me, softening me up and I smiled gently at her.

"That is very true. Everyone has their own form of happiness huh?" I moved my free hand down cupping her cheek causing little jolts of electricity to jump up between us like usual but the soft sweetness of her face was something I never missed feeling with the burning heat that used to accompany me touching her.

"Come on, I think Kitchen is cooking up something good." Lena grinned sitting up only to sway back landing right back in my lap and I frowned in concern.

"You alright?" I asked trying to keep what small trickles of concern and panic I had back as she blinked in surprise but smiled at me like it was nothing.

"Just a little head rush. Don't worry so much Ethan." She told me with a roll of her eyes sitting up a little slower this time and I couldn't stop myself from roaming m eyes over her body when she slid out from under the sheets.

If I could say it, Lena's naked body was more beautiful than when she had it covered up, just the slopes, curves and little dips of her body that drove me crazy, how her skin was just as white as her face and was just as sweetly soft and warm. She must have caught me looking for she grinned as she bent down picking up her discarded pajama pants, then slid on one of my shirts I had and I grinned sliding out of bed also pulling on a pair of my shorts and a short sleeve then walked around the bed to Lena reaching my hand out and she took it smiling.

"You know I can't help worrying about you, L." I tried to sound serious but grinned when she giggled sweetly and swung our hands slightly.

"I know. It's just how I feel about you." She replied then a blush crawled up her neck and pooled into her cheeks and I smiled leaning down kissing her hot cheek.

"I worry too much for you. Especially now, I mean your powers are all over the place like before and your having weird sleeping schedules. Doesn't that mean something to you? Something to worry about?" I asked raising my brows at her as we walked down the hall and she sighed out gently then grabbed m arm hugging it with both of hers and looked up under her lashes at me.

"But it's nothing I told you that. I'm perfectly fine Ethan! It's just because it's summer, the heat and everything and the changes, it's not something to really worry about. Okay?" She tried using her sweet and cutesy tone as she looked up at me and I smirked shaking my head chuckling under my breath softly as we came to the stairs that would lead us downstairs and to the kitchen, and also, to Macon he didn't know we were having sex underneath his nose he had to know it last night.

"Okay." I sighed out but smiled at her broadly and she smiled back just as huge as we walked down the stairs and she slid her hand right back into mine

"Besides if I felt like there was honestly something seriously wrong with me then I would be telling you and telling Uncle Macon. So this is nothing trust me, after all we've been through this is just a little small thing." Lena pointed out as we paused outside of the kitchen, my mind wondering when we even made it down the stairs and I scowled playfully at Lena.

"You're using your little magic tricks on me. You'd be so depraved and alone without me. I've opened many doors to you, oh sweet wise one." I joked which caused her to bark out a laugh but she smirked turning to face me and her arms winded up over my shoulders, her fingers tickling the little sensitive spot where my hair met my neck and I grinned.

"Hmm maybe you should open one of those doors now, oh wise master." Lena replied raising her brow at me and I bowed my head down until my lips were just inches from hers.

"Mmmm maybe I should." I murmured allowing my lips to brush hers just barely and I leaned forward kissing her deeply. She replied to the kiss rather enthusiastically moaning quietly into the kiss and I wrapped my arms securely around her waist holding her against me tightly, never once losing the thrill of having her so close and never losing the interest of the thrill. She shivered as her breasts pressed to my chest and my hand flattened out on her lower back and I felt my cheeks burn as the kiss slowly evolved and became deeper, more passionate and I felt like if we had our own house we'd be making love right there! But it was the sound of a throat clearing that had us breaking apart and I swore my face burned so hot it could have rivaled against the suns.

"I'm not sure about you, young people, but I sure would like to eat some breakfast that Kitchen so kindly made." Macon stated making Lena's face turn red also but she smiled at him pulling away from me and leaning up kissing his cheek softly. She then grabbed my hand tight pulling me into the dining room and we sat down side by side and Macon took his usual seat sitting down.

"Good morning, Uncle Macon." Lena said smiling as she looked at him and I just stared at the table top like it was the most interesting thing in the world to me.

"Good morning to you and to you Ethan." Macon politely replied as he smiled gently but I continued looking at the table when the breakfast seemed to come out of nowhere and I picked up my fork slowly but I was taken aback when Lena began to scarf down her food like she hadn't eaten anything in weeks and as I watched her in rapt fascination I noticed Macon was also staring at his niece in the same manor. She was shoveling food in her mouth as fast as she could open her mouth and when she swallowed hard and picked up her cup of water chugging down half of it down she looked at both me and Macon.

"What is it?" She asked innocently as she lifted a forkful of eggs to her mouth then stopped when she caught us looking at her.

"It's just- well how should I say this, you are eating like-" Macon paused seeming to struggled to come up with a term not offending sounding.

"Like you've never eaten anything before." I finished for Macon hurriedly which rewarded me with an appreciative nod from the man.

"Oh. Well it's just that I'm really really hungry." She replied blushing self consciously as she put the fork down and she looked down at her plate. "I've been so hungry lately."

"I know. Maybe you aren't being fed enough or you're growing." I theorized out loud then blushed but Macon nodded thoughtfully.

"You could be growing. Maybe it's best to get some food when you're getting hungry." Macon said to Lena as she continued to blush but I smiled at her and she smiled back when Macon stood up. "I think I'm going to go to my study and look into this."

"There's nothing to look in to-it." She sighed out the last word as Macon disappeared from sight and she leaned back against her chair but when her stomach snarled she began digging into her food all over again. I looked at her as she scarfed down her food quickly and smiled to myself but even so I was feeling very concerned for Lena. This wasn't typical attitude and behavior for Lena to have and it was so strange to see her like this.

"Lena is there anything you really want to tell me?" I asked hesitantly as she ate and when she swallowed the food in her mouth she looked at me and leaned forward kissing my cheek.

"It's okay. I'm okay Ethan I promise." Lena replied to me smiling gently as her left hand began to gather her last bite of eggs. "Between you and Macon I swear I'm going to start thinking there _is_ something wrong with me."

"Alright alright, I'll stop talking and worrying about it. Just tell me when you feel like there really is something wrong. Okay?" I told her as she looked at me and she popped her last bite of eggs into her mouth but smiled at me slightly then began chewing and lifted her bacon up to her mouth and swallowed.

"I promise I will." Lena replied grinning bright then began to dig into her bacon and toast making me smile at her and I began to eat my own food but even as I ate I couldn't help but feel like there was something wrong or even new going on with Lena. I just couldn't place my finger on it yet.


	2. Week One

"You know it's strange to think of how much time has gone by." Lena's voice was soft and sweet the same as her smile at that moment and I smiled back at her, my hand resting on her hip while my right arm kept me lifted but my head was near hers.

"I know what you mean. We used to be annoing passionately in love teenagers but now we're wildly passionately in love adults." I reply making her giggle which made my heart skip gently at the sound.

"It's amazing how fast time goes by. But I'm glad you've been with me for this time." She said gently tightening my hold on my hand and I smiled gently at her then kissed the tip of her nose.

"I'm glad that _you've_ stayed with _me_ after all this time." I smile when her lips form into a rather bright smile and she shifts to press against me softly and, while keeping my weight and balance on my arm, leaned down kissing the top of her head softly.

"I love you, Ethan Wate." She murmured softly as her breath and cheek warm my chest and I smile holding her hand tight. She hasn't even begun to scratch the surface of my feelings for her.

"I love you too, Lena Duchannes." I reply making her laugh out then pull back from my chest leaning back on the grass and I grinned down at her gently.

"You're the one thing in my life I can't ever risk losing." She murmurs as her hand grabbed my shirt pulling me close and I leaned down until my lips were inches away from hers.

"You're so precious to me. I can't imagine losing you." I reply softly then I leaned down kissing her deeply. She responded to the kiss immediately, her arms moving up and circling my shoulders pulling me down and I laid next to her curling my arm around her waist softly pressing her body tight to mine. I kissed her enthusiastically, deeply, joyously, fiercely, hotly, passionately, sweetly, long and slow, deep and burning. I couldn't stop and I could tell she didn't want to stop either as she squirmed ever so faintly against me when she broke the kiss yawning gently. I raise a brow looking at her. "Am I boring you?"

"No, I just feel kind of tired." She replied smiling sheepishly but looked at me from under her lashes making my heart skip.

"It's strange how tired you've been." I thought aloud furrowing my brows together and she nodded seeming slightly serious as well.

"It is, along with the bathroom trips." She blushed at saying it though it would be impossible to tell since she was already blushing. "It might just be PMS."

"Right. . PMS and. . . your period." I slowly said blushing myself but she just rolled her eyes slapping my shoulder lightly.

"You make it sound like it's a disease! It's not and I'm not going to rip your throat out if you blame my little moodiness on PMS." She said in a little snappish tone but rolled her eyes again before looking straight into my eyes making my heart skip and my body to tingle. "However before the whole PMS conversation goes on there is something I want to do right now that involves a bed and-Ethan!" She squealed my name out when I stood up fast then leaned down picking her up bridal style.

 _Yes?_ I Kelted to her smirking as I started running an she laughed.

 _Ethan you shouldn't do that_! She tries to Kelt it in a scolding way but her grin way saying something else all together.

 _You know you wanted to get there quickly so boom! Here we go!_ I Kelted back while getting closer to Ravenwood, running over the perfect green grass as Lena's weight bounced in my arms and she laughed again.

 _My god Ethan! Is this the only thing on your mind_? She Kelted back jokingly and I smirked at her widely as I ran across the lawn to the front door and when I got there I set her down onto her feet.

 _You should know. Have you **seen** yourself?_ I Kelted then leaned down kissing her deeply. She responded quickly rewrapping her arms around my shoulders and pressed against me. I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist and she smiled a bit as I kissed her feriously and passionately when she squirmed lightly. I furrowed my brows again but continued kissing her when she squirmed softly once again pulling from the kiss then smiled apologetically.

"Sorry. I need to go to the bathroom." She said sheepishly as her cheeks darkened.

"It's alright." I kiss her forehead as she squirms lightly for a third time as she stands there then turns opening the door.

"I'll meet you upstairs in my room okay?" She rushes the words out quickly as she squirms in place then runs for the downstairs bathroom as I smile gently.

"Okay." I nod then shut the door behind me as I step inside then turn running up the stairs fast, taking the stairs three at a time as I ran and when I reached the top of the stairs then ran down the hall to the bedroom shutting the door softly behind me and rushed to the bed. I slipped my shirt off as I moved under the bedsheets and just as I was reaching to push my jeans down the door opened revealing Lena who looked so tired. "Are you alright?"

"I'm just feeling tired. I. . . don't really feeling like doing IT anymore. I'm really sorry." She whispers as she shut the door and I sat up slightly looking at her and she walked over to the bed crawling on top of it over to me.

"It's alright." I tell her holding my arms out wide and she crawls up into my arms curling up lightly and cuddling against me softly, her head cushioned by my chest and I wrap my arms around her tight.

"Take a nap with me?" She asks softly but I frown just a little bit over the top of her head. It was only one o'clock, not even four hours after we woke up.

"Lena are you sure you're okay?" I ask frowning gently but making sure she doesn't see it and she just nuzzles my chest softly.

"I'm _fine_. Jeez, I'm just tired ya know? I deal with so much and plus the ever changing powers aren't helping. I just need a little more sleep." Lena mumbles gently as her lashes and hair tickle my chest and I held her a bit tighter. I didn't think she was alright, something was nagging at me and I just shook my head ever so lightly as though to get the feeling out of me.

"Alright we'll take a little nap." I finally consent to it and shut my hair before starting to rhythmically stroke her hair softly moving my fingers over and through her silky soft black curls and I kissed the top of her head gently again.

"L've you." She mumbles again the words just there but I smiled softly as I squeezed her body gently beginning to doze lightly myself.

"Love you too." I murmur back before, with a surprising yawn, began to fall asleep but just as I disappeared into my dreams I just couldn't shake the thought that there was something going on with Lena. There had to be something going on and the moment I woke up we'd figure it out.


	3. Week Two

The morning finally came making me groan out gently as I rolled over in annoyance. How did I know it was morning you ask? Well it's the blinding piercing light that was known by the goddamn sun! I opened my eyes slowly then rolled back over wincing at the light but looked at Lena and stroked her crescent moon birthmark under her eye smiling and she opened her eyes slowly. In the past week, Len had more mood swings than Amma ever could, her constant bathroom trips were a little annoying but I couldn't blame her for it and more than anything she's lost a lot of interest in things that she absolutely LOVED to do! She smiled up at me softly leaning in to give me a kiss when her eyes widening lightly a bit and she pressed her fingers lightly to her lips as her skin seemed to completely wash out of any and all color.

"Lena? Are you okay?" I ask hearing the worry in my own voice but she lruches out of the bed kicking at the blankets and runs across the room throwing the door open and she runs down the hall then I hear the slam of the bathroom door. I frowned softly moving out of bed pulling a shirt on and walked across the room then down the hall. I reached the bathroom only to hear Lena renching and gagging as she threw up and I had to admit it made my stomach turn a little bit but I knocked softly. "Lena?"

"Y-Yeah?" She chokes out back in response as I looked at the door then leaned my forehead against the door softly. She'd been getting sick for a couple days now, which was scaring me slightly as the more she threw up that now it was becoming a daily thing even though it's been three or four days.

"Can I come in please?" I ask softly hearing the helpless worry in my tone and when I heard shuffling and the door opening slightly but Lena lurched to the toilet again wrenching and gagging again as I pushed the door softly then shut it behind me as I stepped in and I walked over to her in a couple of steps then leaned down grabbing her dark curls pulling them back and rubbed her back softly. When she finally finished she gasped thickly as she trembled then got up grabbing her toothbrush andd she grabs the tooth brush before beginning to brush her teeth quickly and almost fiercely. "Lena please tell me what's wrong. I know you know." She rinsed her mouth out before turning to look at me, her eyes dark.

"Ethan, I don't even know if I'm right but. . .last week when we thought I was just PMS-ing?" Her voice was so quiet that I fought the urge to just yell at her to tell me what was wrong.

 _Lena please just tell me._ I Kelted to her, not trusting myself to speak out loud.

 _Ethan._ . . _I think I'm pregnant_. I froze, my eyes widening as I looked at her but she just looked down and not at me. _I didn't get my period last week and though it's only about three days late I just know that I have to be. I've never been late a single day since I started my period._

"But...I thought that wasn't possible." I whisper, my eyes wide as I looked down at her but my arms slowly slid around her holding her to me and she rested her head against my chest and I felt tears warming my shirt.

"I know. But I feel it in my bones that I'm pregnant Ethan." She whispers back as she sniffles softly and I held her to me tighter and I kissed the top of her head just lightly but I still felt utterly shaken.

"But we used protection. We always used a condom and you were taking birth control as a precaution." I murmur into her hair and fought the urge to shake as I held her tightly and she held me back in response just as tight.

"Those things aren't always one hundred percent effective. There must've been a hole in one of the condoms we used." She whispers again but the warmth of tears continues to get bigger on my shirt and I rub her back softly.

"It'll be okay. I promise you that, but to be sure let's go get a pregnancy test down at the store and maybe visit the doctors." I suggest as I begin rocking from side to side softly as I held Lena tightly and she held my shirt in her hands tightly.

"Okay." She sniffles then pulls away rubbing the tears from her eyes as she reaches her hand out grabbing my hand and I tangle my fingers up with hers gently and instinctively. "Can we go get a test now?" She sounds to small, so hesitant that I can't help but smile gently at her and she smiles back softly and crookedly.

"Of course. First you should get on a decent shirt on though." I feel my smile change into a smirk and she grins at me widely. She's wearing one of my shirts, last night seeming to flash between us, how passionate it was. Lena had woken up some time during the night, midnight to be precise, begging and whimpering for me to hold her, kiss her and touch her which I very much obliged to and one thing led to another. . .

"Ethan Lawson Wate get your mind out of the gutter!" Lena scolds slapping my chest but grins widely still as her cheeks flushed to a dark red as she giggles and I smirk widely.

"Hey my head wasn't in the gutter last night! You all but attacked me!" I throw my hands up making her laugh as I yank the bathroom door open running out to her room laughing and her own laughter echoed mine. She chased after me and I ran into her room jumping onto the bed walking across it, the springs bouncing me with each step.

"Ethan!" She shouts then appears in the door way smirking and she runs to the bed only to stop instantly.

"What's wrong? Afraid I'll run?" I joke but she shakes her head quickly, her eyes scanning the room quickly for something and before I could ask what she had a trash bin in her hands and she was vomiting into it much as she had not even five minutes ago. I walked off the bed and to her grabbing her hair holding it back once again rubbing her back gently as she heaved into the trash bin. When she was finished she rubbed the back of her hand across her lips as she sat on the edge of the bed and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"We should really get that test." She mumbles already sounding tired but she sighs out standing up then she rubs her chest softly just above her breasts making me raise a brow. "My breasts feel all tender. Either you're squeezing them too hard or. . ." Or she really _is_ pregnant.

"Let's go get that test." I echo her words just a bit as I stand up grabbing her hand and she smiles soft turning away letting go to get dressed.

* * *

"How long does it take for a damn test to give a result?" I mumble as I pace the length of Lena's room, my heart hammering fast against my chest. We'd just gotten back from the store with the test along with a few snacks for Lena and myself only to be cornered by Macon and forced to eat brunch with him and as soon as we ate and ran upstairs Lena was sick and brushed her teeth again. I already knew the pregnacy-if there was one at least- was going to leave a toll on her.

"I just practically took it Ethan calm down. It takes about ten minutes to process." Lena calmly tells me but I could hear under the calming tone that she wanted to get up and pace the length of the room with me but she just sits still looking at the clock in her room counting the minutes softly.

"I can't calm down! What if. . . What if you **_are_ ** pregnant? What are we going to do? What will we say to Macon?" I blurt the questions out quickly sounding like I was the one having the baby and Lena looked troubled then she stood up catching me mid-pace and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"If-and I mean IF- I'm pregnant then we're going to do what any twenty year olds will do. We'll get jobs, soon maybe, work up money to buy stuff for the baby; but we'll hide this from Uncle M as long as we possibly can until it's noticeable. Okay?" Lena sounded soothing and calm but her green and gold eyes screamed something else but I knew she was trying to calm _herself_ and me. Len instantly looked scared as she looked at the clock. "Time to check the test."

"Oh god, I need to sit." I mumble stumbling to the bed sitting on the edge of it and I look at Lena rubbing my hands together as she locks her eyes on mine and she then walks to her dresser where the test laid and she picked it up then tears welled in her eyes as she covered them and threw the test in the trash only to wrap the bag up. "Lena?"

"I'm . . . I'm pregnant Ethan. Oh god I'm really pregnant." Lena's tears were coming quickly and I stood up walking to her, ignoring the way her body flinched faintly when her tender breasts pressed against my chest, I just cared about holding her and rubbing her back to make her feel better.

"We'll figure this out. Okay? We'll do it and I know most of the heavy lifting will be on you for the next nine months." I tried to joke but I held her tight and she clung onto me tightly.

"I should feel happy right?" She asks softly as her tears wet my shirt much like they had this morning.

"I guess you should. I should too." I reply rocking her softly and she clings onto me even tighter and I tighten my arms around her tightly.

"I feel a little happy, I guess, but I feel so scared Ethan." She whispers gently and I lean my head down kissing the top of her head softly rocking her a little more and squeeze her gently.

"Don't be scared. I'll be here, every step of the way. I love you Lena."

"I love you too Ethan. So much."

"Then. . .I guess you can say this baby will be proof of that. She'll be one of a kind." I state my lips pulling into a grin as I sit on the edge of the bed and Lena raises a dark brow at me.

"How do we know it'll be a girl?" She asks but a smile was twitching at her lips.

"I just know the baby'll be a girl. Father's instincts." I grin at her a little more and she just rolls her mismatched eyes then leaned forward kissing me softly and for a moment I felt that I could forget about this whole pregnancy thing but I pressed my hand to her flat stomach and her hand covered mine. Our baby was growing inside of her. Our baby will be born in nine months. Our baby that is the product of both me and her. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of a little mini Lena running through the house and that's what got the first spark of happiness forming in my heart.


	4. Week Three

_Lena we should really tell Macon soon_. I Kelted to her as she heaved into the toilet gasping for a breath as she clung onto the toilet bowl though I could tell she didn't want too and I held her hair back looking at her worriedly.

 _No! We promised not to tell Macon until it's so far in that it can't be helped!_ She Kelted back to me fiercely as she sucked in breathes, they were shaky as all hell making my worry double.

 _Lena_...

 _It'll be okay Ethan, I promise you that. It's just morning sickness, nothing to worry to much about. If Macon asks we'll just say it's a stomach bug or something._ I guess it was seeing as we'd gone on google the other day looking up symptoms of pregnancy and I guess morning sickness was going to be really common for the time being and I know Macon is suspicious about Lena, so much so that I was beginning to worry that Macon would find out. Lena hadn't been eating much, she was even _losing_ weight when I could have sworn that she was supposed to GAIN weight but I couldn't begin to say that since her emotions were going off the wall lately.

"I'm okay for now. I want to lay down though." Lena whispered as she stood up shakily flushing the toilet then quickly brushed her teeth. She then let me help her as she brushed her teeth and I bent down picking her up and she opened the bathroom door for me and I walked down the hall to her room kicking the door open lightly and I walked to the bed putting her down when my cell buzzed gently. Lena and I shared a look before I picked it up seeing it was a text from Link. "Who is it?"

"It's the one and only Linkubus." I reply which earned me a grin and I texted him back then grabbed my shoes but stopping as I put my phone in my pocket. "Do you need me to stay? If you need me I'll just meet up with Link later and-"

"No go, it's my fault we're going through this, so you should go have a little freedom. I'm practically tying you down." Lena mumbles as she curls up on her side and I walked over kissing her softly then pulled back looking into her gold and green eyes.

"It's not your fault. It was a stupid faulty condom and we had already assumed Mortals and Casters couldn't have children so we didn't count on this happening. Besides Lena I've been tied down to you from the moment we met, don't you know that?" I looked into her eyes deeply as I said it and she smiled softly at me.

"I really do love you Ethan Wate. I'll see you later, I'm going to nap for a while." Lena whispered gently as I smiled and she closed her eyes as I leaned in kissing her forehead.

"I love you too, Lena Duchannes. I'll be home soon." I whisper back to her smiling and I pulled my shoes on my feet then turned walking to the door looking over my shoulder looking at her now sleeping form and then I walked out the door shutting the door softly.

* * *

"How you doin', man?" Link asked when I finally got outside and slid into the car. He pulled away from Ravenwood and I felt my unease building in my chest immediately as I looked out the window and then blinked realizing, faintly that Link was half looking at me waiting for an answer.

"Oh, um, I'm good." I reply looking forward slumping in my seat a bit and as best as the seatbelt would allow me too and I looked at Link once.

Link had been staying in New York and he was actually better with his band and songs, not as sucky as before and he was actually slowly making himself known.I'd say this was taking long, seeing as we've been out of high school for two years practically, but he was happy and, of course, he had Ridley with him too. Yep, he and Ridley were officially a "thing" I guess or so he'd told me, they were dating and I've never seen Link happier and while Ridley acts the same as she did before I can tell she's quite happy too.

"That's good! So, don't yell at me or nothin', but Ridley wanted to go to Ravenwood to see Lena cause I guess she said she gotta bad feeling and wanted to check up on the girl." Link looked at me out of the corner of his eyes as though to gauge my reaction. I kept all my yells, anger, irritation and worry inside and just forced a grin on the outside at him.

"That's fine. I mean Ridley is Lena's cousin after all so I can't really stop her from seeing Lena." I shrug as I said it trying to act calm but I was deeply afraid and worried.

"I'm sorry, man. I didn't think Ridley would see Lena while I went out with ya but I guess that's fine then. So what's been goin on with you and Lena?" He asks as we drove down the familiar street that was Gatlin and I sighed out gently. Though I tired sometimes of this place, the fact that Lena was here made it better.

"Me and Lena have just been doing our regular thing, it's kind of nice to be out of my house and living with Lena and Macon, it's...easier." I reply slowly knowing what Link meant and he nodded softly his hands tightening on the steering wheel slightly. Even though it's only been about two years Amma's death-if you can call it that- still hurt as deep as the day it happened and being home was driving me crazy, not to mention Dad having married my old english teacher. Eesh. That's still creepy to me to this day.

"Ah that's good! Don't worry man I won't keep ya out long, I just figured we drive around 'til we get bored." Link grinned at me and I grinned crookedly back. "So, do you think you and Lena'll get married?" Now THAT shocked me.

"Wh-what?" I choked and sputtered out as my eyes widened and I'm sure if I'd been the one driving I would have stamped on the brakes hard.

"You heard me. Do you think you and Lena'll get married?" Link repeats looking at me from the corner of his eye again as I looked at him in shock.

"What brought th-this on? I-I mean I'd think Lena and I'll get married sometime." I stuttered out looking at Link with wide eyes before he turned the car around immediately making my heart start to race. "Dude, what are you doing?!"

"I'm bringin' ya back to Ravenwood. You, my friend, are not ready for this conversation and I'm more than willing to have it." Link calmly explained as I stared at him with wide eyes and he then grinned at me but couldn't seem to take his hands off the wheel.

"Link can we please just drive around for now? Please?" I asked softly looing down, feeling my shock drain away and he stepped on the brakes again turning his head looking at me then his lips turned into a soft smile.

"Fine. If it's what you want, I won't talk about marriage or anything. I have no idea where that even came from really." Link looked a bit dazed for a moment before smiling and he turned the car back around as I sighed out.

This ride was so damn confusing and when the car turned and lurched forward gently down the street I leaned my head against the window shutting my eyes softly and I felt the night before catching up to me; I'd been up all night with Lena while she was sick and I'd gotten up every single time she did which was more than half the night. I yawned loudly making Link huckle and I slowly fell dozed off slumped in the seat, my head against the glass and it might have well have been a bed and pillow. I smiled a bit then shifted in my seat yawning again and fell asleep rather quickly.


	5. Week Four-End of Month One!

_**Oh my lorsh it's been so long since I've updated this! I won't lie, I did loose a bit of inspiration for this fic for quite some time but I'm going to do my best to upload this as best I absolutely can!**_

* * *

Some how I had really wished we were past the morning sickness because it was kind of upsetting for me and worrisome to watch her vomiting so hard and harshly when I knew she wanted nothing more than to eat but I was glad when she started to eat small things at least. I rubbed her back softly while holding her hair back gently and I watched for the sign that she was finished which was her gulping in air and she flushed the toilet then leaned back against me moaning gently.

"This really sucks." Lena whispers gently sounding like she needed to cry and I tightened my arms around her slightly then stood up with her pressed against me still and she nearly fell even with me holding her and I felt my eyes widen in alarm.

"Lena!" She just shook her head softly then grabbed her tooth brush and the tooth paste then smiled at me thinly.

"It's okay, it's just a little fainting spell. I'm sorry for scaring you, I've just been very light headed lately and I've had a few near faint scares lately. I'm really sorry for it." She smiled softly looking at me and she squeezed the tube of tooth paste hard and when nothing came out her brows came together tightly and she kept trying until she threw it down looking-not upset or frustrated- full blown angry. "What the hell! I just want to fucking brush my teeth and I can't even do that!"

"Lena, calm down it's alright." I said as calm as possibly reaching a hand out picking up the tooth paste noticing the silver seal and used the cover to pop it open. "It just wasn't open, L."

"Whatever." She sighed out grabbing the tooth paste from me putting it on her tooth brush then began to brush her teeth viciously making me blink. She finishes brushing her teeth when she turned to me, her previous anger seeming to just disappear as she smiles at me bright. "Hey, we should go to the park or something today!"

"Do you seriously want too?" I ask slowly looking at her when she nodded rather enthusiastically and I sighed out a tiny bit. "Alright get dressed then."

"Yay!" She squealed lightly then leaned up kissing my cheek softly smiling brightly. "Thank you Ethan!"

She then rushed out of the room leaving me standing there in shock and a state of slight confusion. Alright next stage must be sudden insane mood changes or mood swings. I walked out of the bathroom to Lena's room-well our room now since I barely slept in my own room. I walked in the room to see Lena sprawled across the bed sleeping softly, her breathes soft and even telling me she was deeply sleeping and I chuckled. Okay first she's angry, then happy and now she's so tired she actually fell asleep?

It was kind of...cute I guess if that's a good word to use. I laid on the bed next to her gently and carefully, shutting my eyes and she rolled over giving me some space and I shifted softly onto my side looking at Lena's sleeping face, at how her lashes rested both heavily and softly on her cheeks, her full lips parted gently and her brows smoothed out without any wrinkles in a way that it made me smile. I brushed my fingers across her silky cheek softly and as light as I possibly could before I shut my own eyes letting out a soft breath and I fell asleep slowly with Lena tucked safely against my side.

* * *

I woke up to an agonized moan and a slight moving of the bed, also the coldness that was now in place of the warm body that'd been Lena. I opened my eyes slowly, thankful it was the setting soft sunlight that filtered in and not bright harsh light as I yawned stretching and I sat up slightly looking at Lena fighting a loud yawn and I reached out touching her back softly rubbing it softly as she threw up, the scent of dinner filtering through the house and I frowned a bit but as I sat up fully Lena was gasping for a breath.

"Open the window please!" She gasped which turned into a gag as she leaned forward over the trash bin again making me frown slightly more and I climbed out of bed walking to her window opening the window wide allowing a cool, yet sweet breeze to enter the room and Lena flopped back on the bed only to wince softly once as her breasts bounced softly.

"You okay, L?" I asked as I crawled back onto the bed then laid my body out resting myself up on my forearms looking down at Lena and she sighed gently.

"Sickness. Dinner started cooking and I just started feeling just completely and utterly disgusted by the scent of it. My breasts hurt though, badly." She murmurs moving her arms up winding them around my shoulders pulling me down onto my side and she rolled onto her own, her head ended up on my stomach and mine on hers, but I didn't mind it. Honestly it was like being up close and personal with my child already and that's what made me feel truly happy at that moment and I kissed her stomach softly only to turn it into a nuzzle that had her giggling gently. "Ethan!"

"Yes?" I said it as innocently as possible flashing her puppy dog eyes that had her smirking as she rested her head on my side making her body twist weirdly for a second.

"You're such a weirdo, you know that?" Lena said smiling happily at me and I laughed gently then kissed her stomach again gently.

"Yes I am, but just remember I'm your weirdo and the father of our child so that means our small child will be a weirdo as well." I smirked as I said it making Lena laugh out loudly, the sound like bells to my ears as she slapped my side gently.

"Hey did you know that this is the end of my first month of pregnancy?" Lena suddenly said making me blink at her hugely and she nodded smiling wide.

"Really? The first month is past already? Damn! Pregnancy works fast." I mutter making her laugh loudly as she reached her hand out stroking my cheek softly which I leaned into and she smiled a little wider.

"Yes it does, but we have eight more months to go." Lena said smiling gentler all of a sudden as she looked at her stomach before lifting those mismatched eyes up to me smiling sweetly. "Eight more months until we meet our baby."

"Eight more months." I echo nodding slowly but I smiled all the same. I would be a father and Lena would be a mother in eight months. Just eight short months, soon enough we'll be parents, new to this and our baby will be new to us, we'll have to figure something out soon enough but as Lena kissed my neck softly it made those thoughts a little hazy as I wrapped my arms around Lena softly smiling to myself.


	6. Week Five- Middle of Month Two

_**So! I really did lose interest in writing it this time, seeing as it's been a year since I've uploaded anything and I haven't even written anything-BUT! I plan on writing more, on getting back on writing and finishing this fic! Now, I know I did the first full four weeks of pregnancy in the first five chapters but now I'm going to do time jumps in each month, but it's going to flow, not seem choppy, if that makes sense. It won't be big jumps though! Hell no, like this one will be in the middle of Month Two, at five weeks, the next one seven or eight. Make sense? I want to do at least two to three weeks in each chapter until I get to the end, not sure how many chapters, but to the end I will write! I will make this complete!**_

* * *

"L, are you sure you should wear tight clothes?"

"For fucks sake Ethan! Yes, I want too and I will wear them!"

I looked at Lena as she glared at me, her cheeks a bit puffed with her glare as her mismatched eyes flared brightly with her anger and irritation and I fought the urge to snap back at her. During the first month she'd started her mood swings, they weren't terribly uncontrollable, but Lord help my sweet soul, she was much more easier to deal with then. When her first month ended and she was swinging into the second, it didn't just snap into pace with the mood swings, they just slowly got more and more intense until she was like a bomb about to detonate at any moment. Staring at Lena, her bra straps loose and spilling off her shoulders with her jeans that rested at her hips hugging them tight as she buttoned them and her glare intensified at my scrutiny until my eyes stopped on her stomach.

She had a baby bump; it was...bigger than I thought it should be at month two, normally-from what I looked into- most women are just barely showing by this point but though Lena wasn't huge, she definitely stuck out with a soft curve that screamed pregnancy. With that bump there was more morning sickness, fatigue, she'd stand on the scale and, shockingly, wail about how she was gaining weight; her breasts were so tender that she could barely wear a bra which is why she was snappy now, the pain of squeezing her tender breasts into a bra must've been painful on some level to her. And there was definitely the nausea and the food cravings, when both acted up it was hard to sooth her. She was still glaring, her eyes fierce as I shuffled over to her and, without thinking twice, I pressed my hand to Lena's stomach making a breath hiss in through her lips.

"I'm sorry." I murmur as I stroked her stomach gently and she stared at me, surprise destroying the anger as her eyes widened softly with her blinks and her lips parted gently.

"Why are you sorry?" She asked the question tilting her head softly as she stared at me, her black hair was like a silken river that shifted and waved like the ocean but glistened like silk.

"For doing this. Making you uncomfortable, making you go through this. For getting you pregnant." I reply looking at her when I saw tears gathering in her already glistening eyes. "Not that I don't want the baby! I just...You seem so unhappy, so I'm sorry. I mean it's my fault the baby is there!"

"No,Ethan if anyone needs to apologize it's me." Lena's voice was a sigh but it was sad as her eyes met mine and she wrapped her arms around my waist tilting her head back gently to look at me. "I've been taking out a lot of my frustration out on you and that's not fair."

"No it is. I put the baby there, it's been a long month and you've been puking your guts out so you're frustrated. It's alright but I think we should pick up some more pregnancy books at the store." I finished the sentence, my tone taking on a thoughtful edge and Lena gained a flush to her cheeks but smiled.

"Ethan, I think we've covered what most baby books talked about." She grinned as the words left her lips and she bumped her hips against mine as our eyes locked and, what should have lead to a kiss, was a break out of laughter.

"True! True!" I gasp out in between heavy laughs and Lena just screeched with laughter and threw herself onto the bed, landing on her back stretching out as she laughed until she slowly calmed down and she smiled warmly throwing her arms up and holding them open wide.

"Come here!" She said smiling widely as she giggled a little bit and I climbed on the bed but she yanked me on her and I panicked mentally at the weight I could be putting on her and the baby. "It's alright, the baby's fine. You're not going to crush it."

"I know I know, but still it's worrisome. Hey, L?" I sounded _way_ too hesitant, even for my own good, as her eyes lifted to look at me and I looked away feeling strangely scared of her reaction.

"What is it?" She tilted her head to the side curiously as she stared at me, her hair was like a cloud of silk curls when bunched together as she stared at me.

"Should...Um, should we, er, tell Macon? I mean, don't women normally show in the second month? Or the third?" I ask nervously but Lena didn't snap or shout, but looked thoughtful as she held one of my hands and tapped her finger against her lips softly. Then she let out a loud sigh and let her head plop back softly.

"Yeah, I guess we should." She sighed out seeming displeased by the suggestion and I raise a brow as I looked down at her.

"It won't be that bad, I promise." I reply lifting her hand up placing a soft kiss to the back of it and a smile form, just lit up her face as she stared at me. "You wanna do this now?"

"No. I want to have this just between, just for now. I don't look pregnant at all, if anything I just gained some..some weight, a little bloating is going on but I'll be fine for another two months. But I promise, once I start showing for Real, we'll tell Macon." Lena smiled happily as she said it while looking up at me, her eyes sparkling sweetly and it make my chest tight with the urge to squish her to my tightly. But...

"Lena, what if Macon asks NOW? I don't think I can lie to your uncle Lena..." I mumbled while looking down at her and she sighed but stroked her pale finger tip against my cheek gently like I was a cat that was just a ball of anxiety.

"If he asks then we'll tell'im. Nothing elaborate or scary like that, I promise." Lena smiled as she shrugged and she looked up at me with her eyes shimmering gently again as she leaned up kissing my chin softly. "Now enough talk. I want you, Ethan Wate. Show me some love." I smirked at her which she returned with a grin and she squealed when I rolled over with her on top then under me and our lips connected making me sigh happily. She truly was crazy, right now, but I loved her even so.

* * *

"Ethan.." Lena sighed out, her flushed cheek against my sweat slicked chest and I hummed in response smiling when I felt her cheek moving in a smile. "Thank you~"

"Pleasure was all mine." I murmur, aware of how husky my voice sounded as I rubbed the small of her back and she giggled, her bare body slick and soft against my own and she sighed happily.

"I wonder, should I get an OB set up?" Lena mumbled thoughtfully as she nuzzled her face into my chest and I stroked her soft black curls.

"Maybe. If it's for the baby then do it." I mumble back unable to keep my voice to that murmur as my eyelids drooped lazily and she sighed curling her arms around my waist.

"I'm happy. What do you think it'll be?" Lena mumbled then lifted her tired eyes to me and I could see the longing for sleep was within those beautiful eyes and I puffed out one cheek in thought.

"Hmmm...I wouldn't mind having a girl, so long as she looks like you..." I trailed off my words making Lena giggle sweetly as sh nuzzled into me again and captured my leg between her two legs as she clung to me.

"I hope it's a boy. One that looks exactly like you." Lena giggled out making me smile as I shifted gently staring into her gold and green eyes as she smiled sweetly and lazily.

"I don't think the baby would appreciate looking exactly like me." I chuckled as she looked at me curiously as she tilted her head softly.

"Why? That baby would be honored to look like his father!" She huffed out pouting gently bad I just rolled my eyes and kissed the top of her head softly.

"Come now, I think a little girl who's as pretty as her Mommy would be much much better. She'd have your little birthmark." I reply then traced the black moon birthmark just underneath the corner of Lena's eye gently.

"I hope it's both." Lena said resting her cheek against my chest once again and rubbed her side softly as she smiled contentedly.

"Both? You hope it's twins?" I ask curiously as she giggled and then smiled bright as if I just made the sun myself.

"Yes! I'd love to have twins, a cute boy and a beautiful girl, we'd have a boy and girl in one go! We wouldn't have to have a boy or girl now then try for another boy or girl again later on. Wouldn't it just be better to have twins now?" She asked tilting her head with her black locks tickling my skin softly as she smiled gently while staring up at me.

"I..guess it would nice if it was twins, scary, but nice." I shrug light then smiled at Lena when she scowled lightly then rested her hand on her lightly bloated stomach rubbing it softly as she cuddled into me and I moved my free hand down touching her stomach as well and she beamed happily.

"I can't wait to have this baby. It's such a mystery! I think, though, that it'll be twins. Maybe even triplets!" Lena happily chirped making me roll my eyes then chuckle gently as she hugged me tight. "Thank you Ethan!"

"You know, L, lots of girls wouldn't be so happy as you in this situation." I chuckle out as I pat her sweat back softly and she just nuzzled her cheek into my chest and curled up into a soft little ball.

"Yes, but I have my lovers baby in me. A lover who's going to marry me one day and a lover who genuinely loves me." She softly said then kissed my chest softly as she hugged me tight and I stroked her hair softly again.

"I will most certainly, marry you without a doubt." I said the words loudly and boldly making Lena dissolve into giggles as she cuddled me softly and she leaned up kissing me softly.I happily kissed her back gently as she giggled a little more before pulling back when there was a soft squeak as we rolled lightly and she sighed out as she curled her arms happily around my shoulders, playing with hair at the nape of my neck making me shiver lightly.

"I think, however, we must go tell dear Uncle M." She sighed out as she moved her fingers through my hair leisurely as she looked up at me and I blinked a few times feeling a prick of fear but then I nodded softly.

"Alright. Lets go and tell Mason."


End file.
